User blog:NuffSaid/Nuff's Stories for DC RPG
Part 1: The Beginning *(After the events of MoS) *Figure 1: *ahem* I have an appointment with Bruce Wayne *Secretary: Alright... *turns on intercom* Arthur, turn the elevator to floor 200... Right this way Lex Luthor. *Lex: Thank you, dear *After waiting 5 minutes to get up to Wayne's office I see he has gotten ready to leave. *Bruce Wayne: Mr. Luthor! It's been ages! *Luthor: There is no time for small chat now Mr. Wayne. *Bruce: Carry on. *Luthor: I have come with a proposal, it means fixing Metropolis from that blue suited havoc maker. He's terrifying everyone! *Bruce: Your afraid of a man in a blue skin tight suit with a red cape? I might as well be afraid of a man who dresses up as a bat! *Luthor: Enough with your problems and onto my city's, we need to rebuild it and we need a generous loan... *Bruce: Don't you have money? *Luthor: I mean a loan with workers. Can it happen? *Bruce: Can my yacht go over 120? *Luthor: I'm happy to be working with you! I also may need a team of scientists to investigate this substance I have found. *Bruce: What is it? *Luthor: It's a secret. I'll show you it after we make a deal. Now this is a chance for you to redeem yourself. Help Metropolis and you can be a good man and not some playboy billionare! *Bruce: I'll do it. Part 2: Confrontations *I was on patrol when suddenly I heard a footstep. I turned back to the the Superman himself. And I had a few words to say to him... *Batman: Get out of Gotham. The world doesn't need someone who is so cold-blooded who just destroys acres and kills thousands just to play games with his freak super-friends. *Superman: I'm the symbol of hope. What I do is for the greater good. *Batman: No, you were no better than Zod and his companions. *Superman: I saved the wor- *Batman: YOU KILLED THOUSANDS! *Superman: Some people have to die for peace. I tried as hard as I could. *Batman: You have no idea what it's like to be someone like me. I play by the rules and nobody has to die. *Superman: Are you sure? Zod almost killed civilians, I snapped his neck to save them. It was hard of me to do that but I had to do what was right... *Batman: I don't like how you say you came her for peace and justice. But you destroy a city and decide not to help clean it up. *Superman: Who do you think you are? Hiding behind a mask trying to stop me. You're just a vigilante! Now let's see who you really are! *Superman lunged towards me and I just barely miss a fatal blow. *Batman: Nice moves. If you were of course blinded. *I throw down a flash bang as hard as I can and dive off the rooftop. *Superman: *takes breath* You can run... But you can not hide! *I brace myself for the worst feeling in my stomach I have ever felt. *Superman: HUUUUUAAHHHHH! *He punches the ground as I roll away. I feel the ground right next to me shake like an earthquake *Batman: You have to be faster than that. *Superman hits me hard as I try to make another remark. *Superman: It's time to see who you are and turn you in for your crimes... The cops, army, and any random bystanders can't turn me in. But they can break the bat. *Batman: You think you'll survive? They can try to break me. But I will always.. FIGHT-BACK! *I punch Superman's gut as hard as I could... Only to find that he was impenetrable. *Superman: *chuckle* *Batman: I will not be turned in tonight! *I threw another flash bang, this time Superman drops me to shield his eyes. In those 10 seconds I got away and drove to my solitude and to get my ribs checked out... Part 3: Meeting with a friend? *Cont. from Part 2; *The next day I was invited to Lexcorp to meet with Lex. I had 2 broken ribs and some dislocated fingers. After seeking medical attention I took the next private jet to Metropolis. *Lex: I'm glad you are here on such short notice! *Bruce: I'm glad I made it in one piece! *Lex: Now to discuss some inventions you may want to see. And a new substance straight from outer space! *Bruce: Let's get to it! *Lex: Yolonda! make the next elevator go to level -10 hangar 5 *Yolonda: *groans* Yes sir... *As I enter the elevator we go down ten flights then go sideways in a jerk and go 10x faster, resulting in me almost falling on my side into glass. *Lex: I have about 50 hangars down under Metropolis. *Bruce: Well you'll love the place I have. *Lex: Ah, Hangar 5! *I'm sure Lex doesn't give a crud about me and just wants me for my money and work force. *Lex: Follow me. *Bruce: Hey isn't that my prototype water engine... AND my prototype Mech Suit! I've been wondering where that's been! *Lex: Oh don't worry, I was using them as models so I could power them with the new substance. *Bruce: I swear to god it's illegal. And I want my stuff back as soon as possible. Or expect a lawsuit. *Lex: I have no intentions of making illegal substances... And yes. I'll have a shipment of your machines to Wayne Tower as soon as I can. *Bruce: Good. *Lex and I walk a little farther until we reach a vile of green crystals *Lex: Here we are! I like to call it Kryponite. *Bruce: Could I have some for testing? This could mean a revelation in the power industry! *Lex: No. It's still going through testing. But trust me. It'll be done soon enough... *Bruce: Alright. *Lex: Let's move on to the vehicle section and mech sections. *Bruce: Sorry I kinda need to go now... Well thanks for having me. *Lex: No problem. The meeting on rebuilding the city will be next month around 8pm. I should go now. I must be studying this substance. *Lex walks away as I act as if I am also walking. Lex turns to the left and leaves my sight. I then look for cameras. None! I run for the vile of Kryptonite and decide I will do the testing from now on. *Bruce: Across 5 Up 10, Yolonda *Yolonda: *groans* Yes sir. *That was the easiest escape ever. Until I saw that mech suit was following me... Part 4: Clean Up *After a long run home (Lex towed my sportscar...) I went to the Batcave to investigate strange behavior from Lex... *Alfred: Sir! Watch out! *Alfred sliced the mech that I forgot was following me home. *Bruce: Oh god, thanks Alfred. *Alfred: All in a day's work. *I jump onto my super computer. *Bruce: Alfred why is the middle screen broken? *Alfred: I don't know. *The screen comes back to life to see a message from someone *Voice: HAHAHAHAH Batman! I'm leaving you this message because I want you to know that people who mess with my city's crime rate... Pay the debt! Huehueh- *cough* Anyways you can call me, THE JOKER! I will find out who you are soon enough! *Alfred: What a hideous face. *Bruce: Exactly, should I take this seriously? *Alfred: Of course. Your parents never took threats seriously. And look what happened to them. *Bruce: Alfred. Just, don't talk about that... *Alfred: Alright... Now let's look into Lex Luthor's files. *I check the files. All wiped clean except some from a reporter... Clark Kent. *Bruce: Hm. Alfred let's hold a Thanksgiving party next week. Invite my good friend Oliver Queen too. Star City and Gotham City will remember this party... *Alfred: Very good sir, shall I take the liberty of inviting Clark Kent and Lex Luthor? *Bruce: Yes. Thank you Alfred Part 5: R&D Department *I go to the R&D Department to see if Lucius could help with things... *Bruce: Lucius, it's been a long time. *Lucius: Of course. Now I'm wondering why you are here. *Bruce: It's someone. He calls himself the Joker. I have some video of the footage that I saw while in the Batcave. *I show Lucius the footage *Lucius: Now, you're telling me that this is 100% real? I'm starting to think that these villains are getting weirder. *Bruce: Some people do a lot for attention, organized crime as I should say... Falcone must be behind it. *Lucius: I'm not sure Falcone would hire psychos. *Bruce: Well you can never be too sure, anyways I came here for another reason. Superman... *Lucius: Isn't he a good guy? I mean he did destroy a city and knock down some of our broadcasting towers. But are you really going to judge a hero? You've also made many mistakes. Remember when you were starting out? You pointed a stapler at the Commissioner's head and you almost got shot escaping... *Bruce: Touche... *Lucius: If you really think this guy is a problem I do have some new tech for you... *Bruce: Alright let's see it. *Lucius: Ok, here we have new armor, flexible like your current one but since you've been taking heavy fire lately I made it more resistant to gunfire and knifes. Now the under armor. It's flexible kelvar the team and I made up. It can stop a bullet so you aren't under too much pressure in getting away. Now over here are some new gadgets, gloves that have much more power than your old ones, it makes your cape stronger when gliding. Now here we have a more powerful grapple hook. Capable of holding 600 pounds now, not 300. Then here. A batarang. It flies back to you so you don't waste your throwing star bats... *Bruce: Nice, so is there anyway I can get these now? *Lucius: *chuckle* Last time I checked everything here is yours. *Bruce: Wait, what's that? *Lucius: Oh the Tumbler? You wouldn't be interested in that... Part 6: The Tumbler? *Lucius: Here we are. *Bruce: I like it. How fast can it go? *Lucius: you have to wait and see. *Lucius uses the keys to open the tumbler. *Bruce: A one seater? *Lucius: This puppy is the 2013 model, the 2008 one was soon replaced with a smaller, less exciting one with another vehicle included, a good waste of $34.99... *Bruce: Where is the 2008 model? *Lucius: Well long story short those go for about $1000 a piece now. *Bruce: What!? *Lucius: Anyways this can go 210 mph, is completely street legal, and comes with no cup holders *Lucius then got a big grin on his face and escorted me into the vehicle while he picked up a head set and put it on. *Lucius: Alright, Mr. Wayne. The throttle is the red button, do NOT press that unless you plan on fixing the structure. *I press it anyways, then I feel a jolt as I can't control the car. *Bruce: AUGGGH *I stop the tank right as it taps the wall. *Lucius: Well now you know that playing around with cars is much different than when you were a kid. *Bruce: Hah, so the the armor on this bullet-proof? *Lucius: Yes, this vehicle was designed for combat and it can stop an rpg with ease... *Bruce: Nice. Now can it resist him? You know, the lasers and below freezing breath... *Lucius: You'll be fine. Now this vehicle also comes with a counterpart... If the worst does happen you'll have what I like to call, The Bat-pod. Category:Blog posts